


Karmic Evolution

by maria_eshu



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_eshu/pseuds/maria_eshu
Summary: This an ongoing in progress series that shows the evolution of Xena and Gabi's relationship over time. It will also delve into Xena's other relationships with women such as Lao Ma and Helen of Troy as she remembers or recounts those tales. I'll be referencing my own writing as well, but if you have general Xena knowledge you can really just jump in anywhere since I'm trying not to deviate too much from cannon.These chapters take place in between episodes, and before each chapter I will summarize what's been going on. There will be spoilers of the episode prior to the chapter, so if you haven't made your way through it all you may want to get caught up before you embark on this journey!I'll try to update it regularly. It'll start off fairly tame (between X and G anyway), but I'll rate each chapter appropriately - it'll heat up as it goes!





	1. First Times and Last Times

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 starts after Episode 21 of Season 1: The Greater Good  
> To recap, Xena and Gabi saved a town from a warlord after finding “Lord Seltzer”, a friend of theirs, in trouble. During the initial fighting, a mysterious figure shoots Xena with a poison dart. Her body shuts down, but she is revived in the nick of time, saving the day as per usual.  
> During the course of the episode Gabi realized everything she had to lose when she thinks Xena is dead, and risks everything to try and bring her body back to her hometown to rest. The episode ends with them leaving town together, and ends with Xena reminiscing over past lovers.

            “I still think we could track that dart.” Gabrielle insisted. “The poison is rare enough that the seller would probably remember who bought it.”

            “Are you burning the fish?” Xena replied, ignoring Gabrielle’s persistence. She didn’t even look up from sharpening her sword.

“Xena,” Gabi pressed on, “Aren’t you in the least concerned that someone out there is trying to kill you?” She turned the fish as she talked, noting that they were perfectly browned on one side.

            “Gabrielle,” Xena said, attempting patience, though it felt rather thin, “Plenty of people want me dead. Besides, I was exposed and vulnerable so many times, yet this mysterious attacker didn’t come after me. Now what does that tell you?”

            “But it _could_ have killed you,” Gabrielle replied, “If they didn’t want you dead, then why use a poison on the dart that’s deadly more often than not?”

            “Why not use something more certain to kill?” Xena retorted, “I would expect they hoped it would kill me, and if not” Xena set down her weapon, “then they are trying to send me a message. They want me to _know_ they’re coming for me.”

            “All the more reason we should track them!” Gabrielle exclaimed, looking nervously into the woods as evening fell.

            “If it makes you feel better, we’ll ask around in Corinth.” Xena conceded, “I don’t imagine any of these smaller villages would have an apothecary selling Talmic poison.”

            “Yes.” Gabrielle said, relaxing a bit, but still peering into the woods suspiciously, “Thank you. Xena, it’s all right to think of your own safety sometimes.”

Xena sighed. “Like you did when you fought so hard for my dead body?” she retorted as Gabi turned back to look into the fire.

“Take your own advice, Gabrielle.” Xena continued, “I wouldn’t forgive myself if you followed me to an early funeral pyre on principal. Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture.” Xena added quickly when she saw the hurt look on Gabrielle’s face. “You know it’s important to me that I be entombed next to my brother. But I don’t want you dying to make that happen.

            Gabrielle got up and move to sit next to Xena.

“You know, I think I’m getting better at this whole sidekick thing.” She said, “You’ve gotta start trusting me with important details. Like when you get shot with deadly poison. Or when you think you might seem dead, and not actually be dead. Or when there is a psychotic assassin out to murder you. I can take the truth.”

Gabrielle leaned towards Xena, her eyes imploring, “I can’t take losing you if there was something I could have done, if only you’d trusted me.”

            Xena looked down at her friend.

_She’s so serious._ Xena thought. _I don’t think I could lighten the mood with a joke. She’d probably get angry and petulant. But she wants truth, and she doesn’t know what she’s asking._

            “If I tell you the truth,” Xena said, placing a hand on Gabrielle’s arm, just below the shoulder, “About all the things that go on in my head, you would wish I’d kept quiet.”

Gabrielle leaned in closer, her head tilted up and her grey-blue eyes still locked on Xena’s.

“Try me.” She said, “I don’t scare as easy as you think. Didn’t you learn anything today?”

            Xena leaned down until her face was an inch from Gabrielle’s. The girl was dense sometimes, but she had to understand such obvious body language.

            To Xena’s surprise Gabi didn’t pull away.

“What if I have secrets too?” Gabrielle said. Her eyes closed slightly as she inhaled, and seemed to hold her breath. Xena’s hand tightened on Gabrielle’s arm, and Gabrielle closed her eyes all the way.

            _I was dead a few hours ago. Nothing much to lose._ Xena thought. She pulled Gabi into her and kissed her. Gabi gave way to the kiss, and Xena rested her hand on Gabi’s leg, and noted she had goosebumps, even though they sat close to the fire.

            Gabi tensed as Xena’s hand slid further up her thigh and Xena let her hand fall away and broke away from the kiss. “Sorry.” Xena said. “I … didn’t mean to assume.”

            “No,” Gabi said, but she turned away wrapping her arms around herself. “It’s just that I’ve never done anything like this before.”

            “Been with a woman?” Xena said, arching and eyebrow and giving what she hoped was a reassuring half smile. “I wouldn’t have guessed you had, in a small village like Poteidaia.”

            “That’s not really what I meant.” Gabi said. “I mean I’ve been kissed but…”

“Whoa,” Xena said, leaning back a bit, “I guessed you were virgin but I figured being engaged you would have…gained some experiences.”

            “Not really.” Gabi said. “Perdicus and I were never really alone much. Besides, Perdicus was boring. A farmer. I’m pretty sure he’s not my type. I think I always knew that.”

            “You mean he’s a man?” Xena said, grinning.

“No!” Gabrielle exclaimed, but she finally smiled back, “I really liked him, he was kind, and attractive, but I think I prefer people who _do_ something, who want to change things.” She gestured emphatically the way she did when storytelling.

“Perdicus didn’t want to change the world,” she continued, “he just went along with what everyone expects him to do. You want to solve problems, to make the world better. Where was he when the slavers took me and the other girls from Poteidaia? He was searching for someone else to solve the problem. But you acted with other people in mind, even though you had just given up your sword for good.” Gabi put her hand on the ground next to Xena’s, just barely touching, “And today you were willing to die for the greater good. Your life means something. And I want to be near that.”

She looked up at Xena, her face serious, but her eyes held mischief. “Really near it.” She scooted closer again.

            “All right.” Xena said. “Well, let’s just take things slow. Also, you’re burning the fish.”

“Zeus!” Gabi swore jumping up. “Why didn’t you say something sooner? Yours in on fire!” She rushed to salvage dinner.

            “Actually,” Xena said, “I’m pretty sure that one’s yours.”

 

            As soon as they finished eating, Xena rolled out their bedrolls, placing Gabi’s close to her own, but on the outside, thinking of how Gabrielle always slept further from the fire.

            She was rather glad Gabi needed to take things slowly. She wasn’t sure she was up for much after that poison. It would be a few days before her head stopped aching. But young and inexperienced as Gabrielle was, she was obviously determined to follow Xena to Tartarus and back.

            _There’s time._ Xena thought as she bedded down, Gabi’s breathing already steady. _And there’s still so much she doesn’t know about me. She’s no Helen of Troy, with a life and love of her own to pursue, I can’t let this go too far, or she’ll end up like M’Lila, and so many others._

            Xena intentionally turned her thoughts away from M’Lila, she knew lingering on the fugitive slave girl who had given Xena so much, including her life, would take her down a long dark road. Instead she imagined what Helen was up to in her new life. What she’d discovered, if she unearthed any new passions, found new loves.

            _She’s one of the few happy memories._ Xena thought, _A happy ending to a happy beginning is rare._

            Xena thought of Troy on the brink of defeat, the night the Greek gift had been drug inside, the enemy soldiers inside it waiting for their moment to attack.

            She had escaped the prison, using a few particularly hefty Greek prisoners, leverage, and a fair amount of luck to launch herself free of that sad excuse of a dungeon, and immediately went to find Gabrielle.   
            _If she’s not in the dungeon after they arrested me, perhaps Perdicus has kept her safe._ At first, she attempted stealth, but after a few celebrating soldiers waved and cheered upon seeing her, she realized her imprisonment was not yet common knowledge.

            Xena stalked through the streets of Troy towards the troop's barracks, and the next soldier that drunkenly raised a flask to her, she sidled up to, tossing an arm over his shoulder.

            “Xena!” he said, his voice slurred, “Yourrr, a _great_ *hicc* warrior! Came just in time to see *hicc* the Greek dogs turn tail and run! No ‘ffence.”

            “None taken, friend.” Xena said amicably. “I was looking for Perdicus, to congratulate him, this win is in great part to his efforts!”

            “To Perdicus!” He raised his flask and drank, then offered it to Xena.

Xena declined, “So have you seen him? Perdicus?”

            “He’s back in the courtyard with the one pretty chat.” The soldier gestured off to their left. “The pretty chatty one, that is.”

            “Thanks, friend.” Xena patted the man on the shoulder as she disengaged him, “Maybe go find yourself some food and a bed.”

            _Good,_ she thought. _Gabi is safe. We’ll get our things, grab Helen, and get moving. Hopefully Perdicus takes the warning Paris wouldn’t hear._

            But as she rounded the corner, she saw Gabrielle and Perdicus, standing on a stone stairway, faces close together. Gabrielle’s eyes were lidded and heavy, and Perdicus leaned down towards her, a hand on her arm.

            Xena backed around the corner, then ducked into a dark doorway, her back against a cold stone wall.

_Gabrielle is safe._ Xena thought, _That’s what matters. What she does on her own time is her business._ She told herself, but she couldn’t completely deny the pang of jealousy she felt, and the irrational sense of betrayal.

            Would Gabrielle follow Perdicus to a safer life? Certainly, the young man was sick of war, desiring something other than death all about him. _Gabrielle should make the choice on her own._ Xena thought. _I’ll go to Helen first, Gabrielle will be safe with Perdicus for now._

            Once she made her way into the palace she was more careful to remain in the shadows, but even the servants and castle guards were mostly intoxicated or absent all together. _Paris will be throwing a great party, but it’s late, perhaps they’ve retired to their bed chambers._

It didn’t take Xena long to make her way through the halls to the royal wing, and she found only two guards outside the door to the bedchamber.

            “Drew the short straw did ya?” She said stepping into the light. One guard leveled his weapon at her, but the other smiled amicably. “Xena, right?” the smiling one said. “I saw you fight your way to the wall, that took quite a pair of…er…well you know.”

            But the other guard stepped forward. “I saw you dragged off to the dungeons. What are you doing here?”

            “King Paris wanted me to question the prisoners,” Xena said confidently, “I was hoping to report my findings to him and Queen Helen.”

            The suspicious guard narrowed his eyes at her, but he lowered his weapon. “The king is still at his celebration. Helen has retired for the evening.”

            “I was told to report immediately,” Xena improvised, speaking much more loudly than necessary. “I have information important to the peace treaty negotiations. Would you ask if Helen wishes to see me now, or if I should bother Paris with it at his party?”

            “Ah…well…” Both the guards looked uncertain. Waking a queen or disrupting a king wasn’t much of a choice. But Xena’s ploy had done what she intended. The door pushed open.

            “Xena!” Helen exclaimed as she pushed the doors open, her silk robe clutch closed in her hands. “Finally! Move aside men, I’ve been expecting my champion for hours.”

            The guards looked at each-other and shrugged, moving aside to let Xena pass.

            Once they were alone in the room, Helen turned and headed back towards her bath, which was steaming, laid with rose petals and surrounded with candles.

            “So, Paris saw the light and let you out.” Helen sighed with relief as she discarded her robe.

            “Not exactly.” Xena said dryly, “I escaped, I’m leaving tonight, I had hoped you’d come with me.”

            “The war is over, Xena, I’ve got responsibilities here.” Helen said, ascending the steps to her bath. Her chestnut skin gleamed in the candlelight, and her dark curls cascaded down her back, bringing old emotions to surface that Xena hadn’t given thought to in years.

            “Helen,” Xena tried again, “It’s a trick, I’m not sure how exactly, but Deiphobus is a traitor, and the Greeks aren’t finished with you yet. We need to at least get you to safety.”

            “I know you and Deiphobus don’t trust each other,” Helen said as she stepped into the water. “But even if you’re right, and I flee now, Paris will think Menelaus kidnapped me, and the fighting will start anew. Xena, come and join me, let’s talk of something else.” Helen said still standing. She held an arm out to Xena, “Perhaps old times?”

            Xena approached, but didn’t discard her armor, “I’d rather speak on your future, Helen.” She said. Helen looked hurt, her hand falling back to her side as she sank down to sit in the steaming water.

            “I didn’t mean it like that,” Xena said, “I remember you fondly, Helen, our time together, it was a light in one of my darkest years.”

            “Is it your new companion, Gabrielle?” Helen said, but there was humor on her voice, the jealously was feigned, “You’ve always liked younger women Xena, but what is she, sixteen?”

            “She’s nearly eighteen.” Xena said defensively, “And it’s not like that. She’s a protégé of sorts, a friend for certain, but not a lover.”

            “I see the way you look at her.” Helen said. “You looked at me like that once, sort of. Perhaps a bit less lovelorn.”

            Xena sighed, “It’s complex, Helen.” But she began discarding her armor anyway.

            “If I bathe with you, reminisce as you say, will you listen to me?” She asked. Helen smiled at her.

            “I always listen to you.” She replied, “But if it’ll get you to relax, I accept your terms.”

            Xena dropped her linen slip onto the floor and climbed into the tub with Helen.

            “She’s into Perdicus anyway.” Xena said. “They’re together now.”

            “Oh,” Helen teased, “Is that why you came to me? Well, I’m near thirty now, I’ll accept second place. Beats a ten-year war.”

            Xena splashed a bit of water her way playfully, but Helen reached out and grabbed her hand. “Xena,” She said, her voice suddenly serious. “I don’t know what will happen after tonight. But you were right, Paris doesn’t love me, he possesses me.” She drew nearer, the water rippling around her. “But I know what I want right now, and I think you do too.”

            Xena pushed thoughts of a certain blond out of her mind. _One thing I won’t do, is be with one woman, and think of another._

            Helen’s hands slid up her arms.

_I should tell her about what I saw in the Greek’s camp._

Helen’s body drew close to hers, her finger’s twining through Xena’s long black hair.

            _I should go after Deiphobus, find Menelaus and take him out myself._

Helen’s thick luscious lips pressed against hers, coaxing them out of the disapproving line into a soft kiss.

            _Gabrielle is with Perdicus._

Helen’s hands slid lower down Xena’s chiseled body, underneath the rose petals that covered the water.

            “Wow. This decade has been good to you.” She said, “I’d ask your secret, but I’m not sure I want to know the answer.”

            “Same as it always was.” Xena replied, her voice husky. “I usually bathe in the blood of my enemies. But the rose water’s nice.”

            Helen chuckled, and kissed Xena’s neck.

            _Fuck it._ Xena thought, finally giving in. She twined the fingers of her right hand in Helen’s hair, pulling her up to kiss her deeply, and her left hand pulled Helen closer at the small of her back, then slid the hand down to cup her ample ass.

            One of Helen’s hands slipped between Xena’s thighs and her fingers sought out Xena’s clit. Xena pulled down into the water, glad to submerge to the neck in the warm water. Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies easily, testing erogenous zones and finding spots that gained reactions. Soon it was familiar territory again for both, and like she had so long ago, Helen wrapped her legs around Xena’s waist, and Xena stood, climbing carefully from the tub to carry Helen over towards the bed.

            “Not the bed.” Helen said. Xena looked her in the eye to gage her reaction, _Does she consider her marriage bed sacred?_ Xena wondered, but she saw the resentful way Helen glanced towards the lush canopy bed and she understood.

            Instead she carried Helen to the wall, pushing her up against tapestry covered stone just next to the window. The night air was cool, raising bumps on their skin at first, Xena’s olive tone standing out in the moonlight, while Helen’s deep brown skin tasting slightly of cinnamon and rose where Xena kissed and licked her. Helen moaned as Xena bit gently at her neck, her hips pushing forward against her. Helen slipped and hand between them, seeking out Xena’s clit again and Xena let the woman lower her legs, and slide down, Helen’s lips and tongue sampling Xena’s body as she knelt slowly, back still against the wall.

            “Do you remember what I like, Daughter of Zeus?” Xena said, recalling the nickname that had been coined during a similar escapade at a bathhouse at a Temple of Zeus in Sparta a decade before, where Helen had been an acolyte.

            “I do.” Helen said, her fingernails scraping down the back of Xena’s thighs as her hot breath warmed Xena’s cunt. Xena reached down and grabbed ahold of Helen’s hair once again, pushing the beautiful Queen’s face against her yearning pussy. Helen sought out Xena’s clit with her tongue. Xena let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding as Helen’s tongue danced in slow circles.

            Xena put her free hand up against the wall, steadying herself. It didn’t take long for Helen to bring Xena to orgasm, and both women moaned as Xena rode Helen’s face to climax.

            “You always did know how to make quick work of me.” Xena knelt to kiss Helen, and licked her own juices from Helen’s chin.

            “You still into a bit of public play?” Xena said, her voice low. Helen smiled, and Xena took that for a yes. She pulled Helen to her feet, and pushed her towards the window. It was a high window, with no balcony outside, but there was a small table in front of it.

            _Perfect._ Xena thought as she pushed Helen towards it. Helen bent over the table, her head out the window, breasts bare for anyone below who looked up to see. Xena snaked a hand down past Helen’s ample ass, between her thighs, and slid a couple fingers into Helen’s wet cunt, feeling her push back against her as she did. Her other hand she ran slowly up Helen’s back, up to the back of her neck. She pushed Helen’s hair aside to see the small lightning bolt tattoo she knew she’d find there.

            Xena slid her fingers back out of Helen, reveling in the sight of Helen’s juices wet and dripping in her hand. She slid them back and slowly, adding a third finger, and began working them in and out of her.

            “More, Xena, more.” Helen pleaded, “Oh, yes!” She said, as Xena picked up the pace and began fucking her more earnestly. After a few moments, she worked another finger in, and Helen moaned. “Fuck yes, I’ve missed this, feeling you sliding against my inner walls, it’s so good.”

            “Still like it better than cock?” Xena asked.

            “Mmhn, always.” Helen gasped, “Oh, oh, that’s so good. Harder, please!”

Xena fucked the Queen of Troy as hard as she dared, knowing Helen liked it rough, but still not wanting to hurt her friend. She gripped the back of Helen’s neck firmly, holding her down, and Helen moaned and cried out, unmistakably in pleasure.

            Xena wondered if the guards outside the door heard, and grinned. She looked down at the court yard below, at the few city streets visible from the royal wing of the castle. There were revelers out and about, but she only saw a few here and there that seemed to notice them.

            Helen’s body tensed. “Oh, Xena, your gonna make me come, fuck yes, can I come on your hand?” Xena’s grinned widened.

            “As you wish, Daughter of Zeus.” Xena said. She looked down at Helen as she came, her beautiful body shuddering as her orgasm rocked her, her hair in clouds around her head, and her face turned towards the outside world, away from Xena. Xena glanced out the window, and something caught her eye.

            _Gabi?_ Xena thought, and she almost froze, looking down into the court yard, but the figure she’d seen was gone. _It’s my mind playing tricks._ She shook thoughts of her companion from her mind, and ran her hand down Helen’s back. Helen pushed herself up, turning to embrace Xena, and they kissed, laughing in each other’s arms.

 

    Xena stared up at the night sky as her orgasm ebbed, one hand tucked beneath her head, the other between her thighs. It had been a couple months since Troy, and they hadn't seen Perdicus or heard from Helen, but being as they were all on the road, it wasn't something she was concerned about. Gabi’s breathing next to her was still regular. _Gabi went to Perdicus for a single sexless night,_ Xena thought, _but she came back to me._

    She pushed away the guilt she felt over so many things, the guilt that carried over into her feelings for the young bard, and she rolled towards the fire. Xena watched the coals burn low as she waited for sleep to take her.


	2. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place during and after Season 1, Episode 22: Callisto. Xena captured Callisto, but after angry villagers light the jail on fire, Callisto escapes, locking Xena in a burning cell and kidnapping Gabrielle. During the course of her captivity, Callisto finds Joxer lurking in her camp, and commands him to kill Gabrielle.
> 
> Here we see what happened before Gabi was strung up as bait to lure Xena, as well as after Xena defeats and recaptures Callisto.

             One moment she was heading out of the town square, looking for a well to help quell the fires of the burning jail, the next moment Gabrielle found herself on tossed over saddle of Callisto’s horse, the pommel digging into her rib cage painfully.

            “Let me…go!”  Gabrielle screamed, kicking and trying to turn to fight Callisto.

            “Not likely.” Callisto purred, leaning over her as she kicked the horse into a gallop as she reached the edge of town, “You’re just the bait I need. Behave and you’ll live at least long enough to see Xena die by my sword.”

            Gabrielle opened her mouth to retort, but Callisto’s earsplitting maniacal laugh chilled her into silence.

            _I’ve got to think._ Gabrielle grasped desperately for some sort of plan out of the predicament. Callisto was good, nearly as a good as Xena, on ground of her choosing, with an army at her back, Gabi wasn’t so sure who would win.

            _Running isn’t an option, there’s no other enemy to goad her into fighting,_ Gabrielle thought, _and how do you logic with a crazy person? She’s clearly insane!_

            “Can I at least sit up?” Gabrielle asked, after the horse leapt a low fence and the pommel nearly knocked the wind from her. “I’m really not a fan of horses, but…oof…this is by far the worst way to ride.”

            Callisto mumbled something Gabi couldn’t hear, then she felt the warriors fist crack into the back of her head, once, twice, then her vision blurred and darkened.

 

            “Ga-bri-elle.” Callisto’s sing-song voice penetrated the fog as Gabi’s head began to clear. She was laying on her back, looking up at the ceiling of a reddish-brown tent. Gabi groaned and rolled onto her side, the room spinning as she did.

            “Gabrielle!” Callisto barked, “Pay attention!”

            Callisto’s boot collided with Gabi’s ribs and she curled in on herself even more, but she managed to look up at Callisto before another kick landed.

            “Xena will come for you, won’t she?” Callisto asked. “’Cause if she won’t, we’d be wasting time,” she knelt, grabbing Gabrielle roughly by the throat. “And you’d be wasting air I could be breathing.” She said, leaning close and cocking her head to one side. She had the look of one who was listening to voices no-one else could hear. Her hand tightened on Gabrielle's throat. 

            “It wouldn’t be the first time she’s left her allies for dead.” Callisto continued. Gabrielle opened her mouth, trying to gasp for air, but none came, her vision blurred as her hands desperately scrabbled at Callisto’s rigid hand, trying to pry her fingers off.

            _Where is she?_ Gabrielle thought as panic filled her chest in place of oxygen. _Xena, hurry!_

            “Ask her about Akteon and Macedonia, sometime.” Callisto said, her grip loosened, then lifted entirely, and Gabrielle sucked in a breath and scrambled backwards, one hand to her neck.

            “Oh wait,” Callisto said, as if something was just occurring to her, “I suppose you won’t have a chance, will you? Well, it’s the usual tale,” She said, advancing on Gabi again. Gabi glanced towards the tent-flap, which hung closed. _If I can reach it, I could roll under, no-one ever fastens the bottom-_

“Stay!” Callisto said sharply, her boot connecting with Gabi’s side, knocking her over again. “And have a bit of truth. Xena sent Akteon, a warlord who had come to her as an ally, on a fool’s mission while she looted and raided her way to wealth and fortune. His army was sent chasing phantom gold in a city Xena had already left demolished and deprived of food stores. Citizens and warriors starved to death because of her greed. He was easy enough to recruit for this mission.”

            “That was before!” Gabi protested, “She’s changed.”

            “Gabrielle, Gabrielle,” Callisto chided her, “So naïve, people don’t really change.” She leaned down and grabbed the wide cotton shoulder of Gabi’s dress, hauling the smaller woman to her feet. “You’re old enough to know that, surely. But go on, try to change my mind about her, and maybe you won’t have to live to see your precious warrior princess die. By now she knows I have you, does it really matter if you’re alive? She’ll come either way, whether for rescue or vengeance.”

            “She won’t avenge my death.” Gabi said, “She promised me…”

            “It’s her pride she’ll avenge.” Callisto said, almost dismissively. She lifted a closed fist and Gabi flinched, but no blow landed.

            “Permission to enter!” A male voice called from outside the tent.

            “What is it, Theodorus?” Callisto said, excitement in her voice. “Is she here already?”

A tall, rough looking man entered, his mismatched armor creaking as he ducked and pushed the tent flap aside.

            “She’s been spotted about a mile off, on horseback.” He said, “She’ll be here in minutes.”

            Callisto lifted Gabrielle off her feet slightly, then tossed her to the hard ground at the man’s feet. Gabrielle tried fall in a half roll like Xena had taught her, but her bruised ribs sent shockwaves of pain through her body anyway.

            “Good! String her up as bait.” Callisto said, and before Gabi could even try to rise, Theodorus was hauling her up and dragging her out of the tent.

            “And don’t let her talk," Callisto called after them, "I don’t like incessant chatter before a fight to the death.”

            At first the man seemed gentle, perhaps sympathetic, though perhaps, Gabi realized, only relative to Callisto.

            _I’ve got nothing to lose now._ Gabi thought.

            “You know,” Gabrielle said, “Xena’s actual army won’t be far behind her. It’s Theodorus, right? I can probably put in a good word if you-” she was cut off as the back of the rouge’s hand connected with her jaw. She tasted blood and gave up the idea of talking her way out. She looked around, scanning the encampment for anything she might use to escape.

            There were half constructed towers and high walls lined with rotting scaffolding, which was hung with shields, netting, and bones that looked like they might have come from giants. She spotted ladders, piles of more of the same enormous bones, sharpened to spikes at the ends, and touches mounted here and there. The remains of several cookfires smoldered in the vicinity, and from behind a stack of barrels that looked as if they might contain ale, a scrawny man in a pointed helm watched her, a worried expression on his face.

            _Joxer!_ Gabrielle thought. _Come on, prove yourself worthwhile! Choose the right path!_ She pleaded silently, hoping he caught her expression. Then she saw the rope. It hung from a beam that spanned the two tallest towers. She froze, and her escort nearly tripped over her.

            _No!_ She thought. _They mean to hang me._

            The rope had a loop at the end, a hangman’s knot. Gabi’s knees went weak, but it didn’t matter much, Theodorus dragged her along, the jeers of Callisto’s army raising in the air as they watched.

            She looked desperately back at Joxer, who stood, taking a step in her direction, then spun and ducked back behind the barrels as two warriors approached with open flasks.

            _No help from that quarter._ Gabrielle thought grimly. She felt the rope, thick and rough, scrape against her cheek as Theodorus tugged it over her head. She almost sobbed in relief when he widened the loop, then pushed it down and hooked it under her arms, then pushed it down below her rib cage. It was painfully tight, and when they hauled her up into the air, it tightened across her chest, just below her breasts, and she could hardly draw breath.

            _But I_ can _breathe._ She thought. _I’ll survive this. Xena and I have survived worse_.

            When they hauled her higher her relief faded as pain shot through her ribs and back. Soon she high enough she wasn’t sure she’d survive the fall, not to mention she swung perilously over a pile of spiked bones. She raised her arms and caught hold of the rope above her, managing to take some of the strain off her ribs.

            She saw Callisto climbing a ladder, a ladder perfectly balanced on the ground, the top pointing straight into the sky.

            “So,” Callisto said conversationally, swinging the ladder back and forth like a child on play stilts, her voice as casual as if they were discussing gardening or theater, “what do you think?”

            Gabrielle glared and put every ounce of disgust and anger she could muster into her voice when she replied, “I think Xena is going to wipe the floor with you.

           

            “Gabrielle,” Xena’s voice broke through Gabi’s reverie. “are you going to let me check your wounds now?”

            Gabi shook her head to clear her mind, but the events of the long day they’d endured didn’t fall away. The lamplight flickered in the room of the inn. It was a simple room, one bed, an end table with both a candle and a lantern, and a chest for travelers to lock their belongings in was all it held. The rough floorboards creaked as Xena dumped their gear on the floor and looked sympathetically at Gabrielle, who sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

            “I’m not wounded.” Gabi said, wincing as she tried to lean casually on the stiff mattress. “And hey, this room is luxury compared to the ground! And free too! The people in this town are awfully nice for folks that wanted you dead this morning.”

            “I saw the way you were walking.” Xena said, stepping across their gear to approach her. “You look like you’re in pain, and there’s bruising here…” Gabrielle flinched as Xena reached towards her neck.

            Xena knelt in front of her, letting her hand fall to Gabi’s knee. “I should have been with you instead of guarding Callisto. I should have let her burn in that jail.”

            “I meant what I said at Callisto’s camp.” Gabi protested. “Saving her was the right thing to do.”

            Despite her earlier insistence that she was fine, she knew she wasn’t. She wasn’t sure what Xena could possibly do about it though.

            “It’s just bruised ribs.” Gabrielle conceded. “And probably a pulled muscle in my back. Nothing that you could fix.”

            “Let me be the judge of that.” Xena said, pressing her lips together in a thin determined line. “Take down your dress, to your waist is fine. I want to feel your ribs, make sure they aren’t broken.”

            “What if they are?” Gabi protested crossly. “Perdicus fell from a tree once, broke a rib. The town healer said there’s nothing for a broken rib but time.”

            Xena raised an eyebrow. “Well for one,” She said in her lecturing tone, as if she spoke to a child much younger, “if a rib is fully broken, the broken piece can be removed or set so it doesn’t stab a lung and you don’t drown in your own blood.”

            Gabi stared at Xena for a moment, the significance of the possibility sinking in. Her ribs did hurt something fierce, and come to think of it, breathing was a labor.

            “Right.” Gabi said dully. She pushed the shoulders of her dress down, but found she couldn’t lift her arms out of it without nearly doubling over in pain.

            “I got ya.” Xena said, catching her from pitching forward, and helping her tug the dress down to her waist. Gabrielle avoided Xena’s eyes, staring out the window into the night.

            _This is not how I imagined disrobing for her._ Gabrielle thought, as Xena poked and prodded at her side.

            After a few painfully uncomfortable moments, Xena sighed heavily.

            “No breaks.” She said. “Probably a cracked in at least one spot, and definitely one dislocated rib from your spine. You should have told me sooner that you were in this much pain.” Xena said, but her voice lacked the usual stern quality. “I’m going to help you lay down, face down,” Xena said, “I can reset it, but it’s going to hurt a lot more for a moment before it feels better.”

            Gabi turned and let Xena lay her down, gritting her teeth against the pain in her back. The pain made her think of Callisto’s boot, of the tinny taste of blood in her mouth, of her terror when she saw the dangling rope.

            “When I saw the rope,” Gabi confessed, “I thought she meant to hang me.”

            “Did she try at first?” Xena asked as she felt down Gabi’s spine to the misplaced bone. “Is that why there’s bruises at your throat?”

            “No.” Gabi said, not wanting to think about how helpless she’d been in Callisto’s tent. “But I do think she would have killed me if she’d had more time. She ordered Joxer to do it.”

            “Who’s Joxer?” Xena asked.

            “That man who tried to join us this morning, Joxer the Bloody.” Gabrielle almost scoffed at the thought of him, but thought better of it as Xena slid her fingers on either side of the errant rib.

            “I’d bet I’ve killed more men than Joxer.” Gabi added, trying to lighten the mood.

            “You’ve never killed…oh. I agree with that assessment.” Xena said. “Breathe all the way out and hold it.”

            Gabi obeyed, but still managed a strangled yelp as Xena popped the rib back into place. Her vision swam and she took a ragged breath and swore as she exhaled.

            “Did you tell me to breathe out so I couldn’t scream?” Gabrielle asked turning toward Xena, “That was awful!”

            Xena helped her roll over slowly, propping the only pillow under her neck and head. Gabi covered her breasts with her arms, but noticed she could breathe easier.

            “When you exhale all the way, the muscles tighten and help push the rib back in place.” Xena said. “Gabrielle, I can’t stand seeing you like this, I knew Callisto used you as bait, but I didn’t realize how badly she abused you.”

            Gabrielle was quiet for a moment. “You couldn’t have known.” She said, but she knew she was more shaken from the experience than she wanted to let on. “You came for me in time, and Callisto is locked up for good.”

            Xena turned away, and began unlacing her boots. “Obviously, you get the bed, you should use your bedroll as a blanket though, so you don’t have to climb under the covers.” Xena said, “I’ll get it for you.”

            “There’s room for you.” Gabrielle said, mustering her courage. _I faced Callisto, I can say this simple thing._ “And after today, I’d like to have you close.”

            “All right,” Xena said, her voice surprisingly gentle. Gabrielle wished she wasn’t injured, she remembered the glimpse she’d caught of Xena and Helen in the window of the castle in Troy, Helen’s obvious ecstasy, the easy comradery of them laughing in the afterglow. She hadn’t been able to chase the image from her mind in the months since.

            After Xena removed her armor, double checked the locks on the door, sharpened her sword, arranged her weapons in easy reach of the bed, lit the tall candle and turned out the lamp, she finally slid into bed, pulling their blankets over them, her body pressed close next to Gabrielle’s.

            “Are you comfortable?” Xena asked, “Let me know if you feel that rib shift out of place again. It’s liable to do that if you’re not careful.”

            “I’m fine. Just a little cold.” Gabrielle said. “I just can’t stop thinking about…” She trailed off.

            “You’ve been captured by enemies before,” Xena said, “But Callisto was the first to hold you captive who you couldn’t fight or outsmart.”

            “I’ve never been beaten like that before.” Gabrielle said. “She hurt me for fun. I’ve never felt so, I don’t know, helpless.”

Xena rolled over and propped herself up on one elbow, looking down at Gabi. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” She said, “You’re safe now. Callisto is locked up for good. But if you need to talk about it, I’m here.”

“I don’t want to talk.” Gabrielle replied, dejectedly.

“That would be a first.” Xena quipped.

Gabrielle landed a punch on Xena’s shoulder, then winced and groaned. Xena raised an eyebrow at her critically.

“What I meant,” Gabrielle said, carefully reaching out to Xena and caressing her strong jawline. “Was that there are other things our mouths could be doing.”

Xena seemed surprised at first, but just as Gabrielle was about to lose her nerve entirely, Xena leaned down and kissed her.

It was a different kiss than the one by the fire three nights before. There was nothing tentative or uncertain about it, instead it was firm, passionate, and much more complex.

One moment their lips were pressed together, and Xena gently caught Gabrielle’s bottom lip between her teeth, and the next moment they were barely touching, lips brushing lightly together, then Xena leaned into her again, and Gabrielle’s lips parted to let Xena’s tongue seek out her own.

 

The decision to kiss Gabrielle was an easy one. Since the kiss they’d shared by the campfire, Xena had struggled with her conscience, Gabrielle was so young, barely a woman, but their connection was undeniable, and there was nothing childish about it. Finally, she had decided to let Gabrielle make the next move. After Perdicus in Troy, Xena had done her best to keep Gabrielle from her thoughts.

But Gabi’s words and actions were as clear a ‘next move’ as Xena was likely to get.

Xena slid one hand beneath Gabrielle’s head, and felt Gabi’s hands on her chest, then her shoulders.

_There can be nothing wrong with something that feels so right,_ Xena thought, _could there?_

            Xena pushed the memories of lost lovers away, focusing on the feel of Gabi’s lips on hers to keep them at bay. She could feel a small swollen knot where Callisto had managed to split Gabi’s lower lip and she pulled away.

            “What’s wrong?” Gabi said, searching Xena’s face.

            “I don’t want to hurt you.” Xena said. “Maybe we should wait until you’re healed?”

            “There will always be a reason to wait,” Gabrielle said, “with our lives the way they are. I just want to feel you close to me…I want…” Gabrielle trailed off and flushed a deep crimson.

            Xena grinned. “I know what you want,” she said, “I want the same thing.” She leaned down and kissed Gabrielle again, first on the lips, then she made her way down to Gabrielle’s neck, kissing her pulse point, her clavicle, then slowly back up to her lips. Gabi’s hands tightened on her arms, fingers pressing into her triceps.

            “Let’s just go easy tonight.” Xena said, feeling Gabrielle’s breath quicken. “You try to stay still, mind your injuries,” Xena snaked a hand down to Gabrielle’s thighs, hiking up her skirt. As she suspected she found nothing underneath, her fingers brushing aside soft pubic hair, seeking out Gabrielle’s clit.

            Gabrielle’s fingers dug in deeper as Xena found her clit, and Xena sought out her lips again, kissing her deeply as she rubbed Gabi’s clit, feeling her own arousal as she sensed Gabrielle’s mounting pleasure.

            One of Gabrielle’s hand slid up and over Xena’s shoulders and tangled in her hair, and the other grasped at the front of Xena’s course woolen shift pulling her closer.

Xena found herself on top of Gabi, carefully keeping her weight off Gabi’s injuries. Xena could feel one of Gabi’s legs hook around her own, and she longed to press herself close, to feel Gabrielle’s body firm against her own, to pin those wandering hands above that pretty blonde head fuck her senseless…

            _Reign it in Xena._ She thought, _Gabi’s new to all of this, she knows next to nothing of love, let alone the various kinds of sex I could introduce her too… she needs more time. My desire to dominate will have to wait, she needs to heal._

Gabrielle’s breath was coming ragged, and Xena could feel her own skin on pins and needles as the flush in Gabrielle’s cheeks moved down her neck towards her chest. Xena smiled to herself. She wasn’t particularly used to such fair women, she realized, most of her lovers were of darker complexion. Gabrielle’s flushed skin was appealing, though. Xena leaned down and kissed Gabi’s neck again, feeling the heat emanating from her, feeling Gabi’s muscles tense, the low vibration of the small moan that escaped Gabi’s lips as she reached her climax.

            Gabi moaned louder, her hips rocking slightly, then shuddering as the orgasm ebbed. Xena kissed her again, cupping her hand over Gabi’s pussy, and feeling the aftershocks of the orgasm pulsate through her.

 

 

            “Oh gods, Xena.” Gabrielle breathed as her orgasm faded, and Xena smiled, rolling back onto her side, but staying close to Gabrielle, keeping her hand nestled between Gabi’s legs.

            “No-one else has ever made me…” Gabi said, “I mean, I have before but only by myself.”

            “I would love to do more with you.” Xena replied, “But you need to heal first. So for now, just this taste will have to do.”

            Gabrielle tugged at Xena’s shift, “You didn’t even take off your…whatever this is…”

            “It’s like a slip, but for armor.” Xena said. “It keeps the leather and metal from chafing.”

            “Well, it’s not fair.” Gabrielle said.

            “Not everything is.” Xena said. But she stood up, pulling her shift over her head and tossing it on top of her armor. She stood naked in the candle light, her tanned golden skin gleaming in the firelight, even her varied scars looked like adornments, and Gabrielle stared in awe.

             _Like a demi-god._ Gabrielle thought. 

            Xena smiled and seemed perfectly confident under her gaze.

_I’ve seen her naked before._ Gabrielle thought, _bathing on the road and the like, but this is different. She’s like some sort of exotic cat, the way she moves, the way she obviously likes being watched. Even now as she climbs back onto the bed, she moves like a wild predator._

Xena gently pulled Gabrielle’s dress the rest of the way off, letting it drape over the foot of the bed. She slid back into bed with Gabrielle her skin cool and smooth against Gabi’s flushed body.

            “You are stunning,” Gabrielle said.

            “So I’ve been told.” Xena replied, sliding her hands over Gabrielle’s naked body. “But I like hearing it from you.”

            “What can I do for you?” Gabrielle said, “I want to make you feel good too.”

            “You aren’t fit for that much movement.” Xena said. “You’ll have to wait at least a few days, if not a week or so. But don’t worry, so long as you’re willing, you’ll get plenty of chances to please me.”

            Something pricked at Gabrielle’s mind, something about Xena’s attitude and word choice, but it slipped away before forming fully, and she simply took pleasure in Xena’s fingers trailing along her skin.

As the fatigue from the day finally caught up to her, Gabrielle slid into sleep, taking comfort in Xena’s touch.


End file.
